Heir of the Avatar
by Klin Potter 23
Summary: Takes place after Ozai is defeated.  Aang and Katara have a daughter named Joy.  She falls in love with Zuko's son, Zanku.  What will happen when mom and dad don't approve?  OCxOC Read and Review!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, I own only Joy, Zanku, and this story.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Heir of the Avatar

Intro

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. In a world of war, friendship, love, destiny, and many creatures, there was an avatar. Only he mastered all four elements. Aang, the avatar, and his friends- Katara, Sokka, and Toph- and his pets- Appa and Momo- finally defeated the Fire Lord and put an end to the war. Ten years later, after Aang and Katara had married, the world's newest avatar was born, which is rare, for the avatar is always reincarnated. The baby brought joy and happiness to them. So, they named her Joy.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Next chapter is coming up soon! Please, and again, PLEASE review! Reviews make the world go round… at least our world on Fanfiction. Thank You!


	2. Chapter One: Joy to the World

Heir of the Avatar

Chapter One: Joy to the World

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Isn't she beautiful?" cried Katara, holding her newborn baby, Joy.

"Well, she sure sounds healthy," said Toph.

"I'm proud to be her godfather…" bragged Sokka.

"Actually, Sokka," Katara began, "Toph's her godparent…"

Sokka began to laugh. "You're kidding! She's blind! I'm a warrior!"

Toph, still looking shocked, said, "Why me?"

Aang finally spoke. "Sokka's a warrior. We don't want her to be around too much violence."

"Sokka's also irresponsible," added Katara.

A large argument followed, and Sokka lost.

"So it's settled," said Katara. "Toph, you're Joy's godmother."

"I won't let you down!" Toph said.

Just then, Sokka began to sing.

"Joy to the World,

Joy is born.

Destined for great things!

She is my sister's daughter!

And she is so much hotter!

Blah! Blah!

Blah! Blah!

Blah! Blah!"

It was the most horrid sound ever.

"SOKKA?!?! WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?!" Toph screamed over the noise.

"I was singing a song for Joy!" explained Sokka.

"Well, you stink. I may be blind, but I'm not deaf. If you sing any more, I will be!" said Toph.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Please review! Comments are highly appreciated and flames will be deleted!

Next chapter coming up!


	3. Chapter Two: Sweet Sixteenth Birthday

Heir of the Avatar

Chapter Two: Sweet 16th Birthday

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Happy Birthday, Joy!" cried Katara. "C'mon, let's go to the party. Everyone in Ba Sing Se will be there!"

There was a knock at the door and Aang came in. "Happy Birthday Joy!" he said, handing Joy a box big enough for Momo to fit in. She opened the box eagerly. A small animal came out. It was timber wolf gray with a mahogany brown arrow on its head. It had Momo's head and Appa's body. It was their baby.

"I shall name him Momappa!" Joy said, holding up the lemur-bison.

"One day, he'll be as big as Appa!" Aang said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

All of Ba Sing Se was at the party. But there was only one person Joy couldn't wait to see.

Toph cleared her throat. "Hello," she said. "Today we celebrate my goddaughter's birthday. Joy, or otherwise known as the heir of the avatar, is 16 today. She is now of proper age to marry."

Sokka stood up. "Of course, if you want to marry _ my _niece, you'll have to go through me first," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, Sokka. Toph," said Katara, standing up. "This was my Gran-Gran's. She gave it to my mom, who gave it to me," Katara said, taking off her necklace and giving it to Joy. "It's time it was passed down to you."

Sokka gave his gift, a boomerang, then Toph gave hers: an earthbender's uniform and a water pouch- not full of water, but gold!

"Wow!" cried Joy. "Thanks, Toph! Where did you…"

"I came from a rich family, remember?" Toph answered.

One man stood up.

"Zanku!" cried Joy. "You came!" Joy was very excited to see him.

"Miss your Sweet Sixteen? Never!" Zanku said. Zanku looked just like his father, Fire Lord Zuko. Zanku was holding a long box. "Here, I want to give you something," he said, handing Joy the box.

Inside was a long, beautiful necklace with a large pendant made of a ruby and lined with a gold rim.

"It's beautiful!" Joy said, mesmerized. "I love it!"

"It'll be your's forever, as long as you say 'yes.'" Zanku said

"Yes to what?" Joy asked.

"Well," Zanku said, "I want you to marry me."

Everyone in the room gasped. A firebender wants to marry the Avatar's daughter? Of all nations, why Fire? Was this some type of evil plot to get the Avatar, whom Zanku's father has been hunting for years?

"Yes!" cried Joy, tears in her eyes. At this, Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph stood angrily.

"You will do no such thing!" shouted Katara.

"His father has tried to capture me countless times!" added Aang.

"I don't trust him…" said Sokka.

"His sister took over Ba Sing Se!" yelled Toph.

"You will not marry him! Party's over, everyone, GO HOME!" shouted Aang.

Joy began to cry, tears of sadness this time, and ran to her room.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sorry I took so long to update. So, review, no flaming, and next chap should be up soon!


End file.
